The Only One, I Love
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: Misty finally gets to reunited with her best friend, Ash Ketchum, after two long years. She feels it's time to confess how she feels about him. What if he doesn't? Will he reject her? Pokeshipping One-shot!


**Hiya guys! I shall present you with another one shot! YAYYY cause i'm still on vacation, but today is my last day so when i get home, i'll do my homework xD then i'll start working on the next chapter for Things I'll Never Say.**

**Did i tell you i got great stuff while i was on vacation?! :D I got a pair of Converse ( All Star) for 25 bucks?! :D it was originally 50 bucks. HECK YEAH I SAVED 25 BUCKS XD... Oksy that isn't a lot LMFAO. But i got an totally cute shirtttttttttttt. Okay enough about shopping xD It's all about shippings! :3 **

**Note: This isn't about Kate X Keith this time *cries***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Characters.**

**Claimer: I own the plots in this story.**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

**(Misty's P.O.V)**

Two years ago, I parted with my best friend, Ash Ketchum. I was pretty sad, but he said that we will meet again someday, somehow.

I miss him everyday. I will admit, i do like him, but he wont' see me as anything but a friend. His best friend.

So now, two years later, I stand here looking at the Cerulean City's river, starring out into the sunset. The sunset gleams on the water, making the water seem a beautiful pink, orange, and red color. I sighed at the beautiful sight.

"I wish you were here, Ash..." I whispered.

I got up from my usual spot from where i watch the magnificent sunset, and headed back to the Gym aka my home.

I slumped on my bed, feeling worn out. My orange hair needed to be down instead of it's usual one spike pigtail.

_'Ring Ring'_

"Eh?" I picked up my phone, wondering who it was.

"Hey Mist!" It was my best friend, Dawn.

"Hey Dawn." I greeted.

We talked for about an hour when one news she told me struck me.

"Ash is coming back to Kanto! Did you know?" Dawn asked me.

"I never knew." I gasped.

"I'm coming over there, too. Besides, erm... Childhood friend is over there." She laughed nervously.

"I see." I laughed.

"I'm going to go to bed." Dawn yawned.

"Okay. Night Dawn!" I said.

"Night, Mist!" She hung up her phone, and i was left alone to stare at the roof.

_'Ring Ring'_

I picked up my phone, again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What? You don't remember me?" The voice laughed.

I recognized that laugh from anywhere...

"Ash?!" I gasped, trying not to squeal.

"Ding ding ding! Hey Mist!" Ash greeted.

"First of all... Ding ding ding sounded wrong in so many ways, Ash." I laughed.

"Sick minded." Ash joined along with me laughing.

"Dawn told that you were coming back to Kanto!" I exclaimed, obviously sounding happy.

"Yup!" Ash replied.

"When are you coming?" I asked, hoping 'oh tomorrow!'

"Next week." He replied.

"That's great!" I said.

"Well, gotta go to bed. Night Mist." He yawned.

"Okay. Night Ash." I smiled and hung up.

I glanced over at the clock. 12:05 A.M

I walked over to my calendar and pointed my finger to a week from now.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. Apparently, Ash was coming... on Valentines Day.

Maybe... It's time I tell him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**(1 Week later...)**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Misty got up from her bed, and walked over to her calendar.

"Today is the day Ash comes." She whispered, smiling.

She grabbed a nice shirt with red and gray stripes and her usual sneakers, but with her hair down.

She ran out of the Gym, and off to Pallet Town she went.

"I can't wait to see him." Misty smiled to herself.

She stopped by a flower cart, where she bought a heart filled with flowers. It was a tradition to give the person you love this. The Flower Heart.

She was on the corner of Ketchum's house. She took two nervous steps forward, but didn't expect...

"Does...H-he?" Misty's eyes were brimming with tears. Her best friend, Ash Ketchum, was giving the Flower Heart to her other best friend, Dawn...

She dropped her Flower Heart and ran off, crying.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))**

**(Ash's P.O.V)**

I heard a Flower Heart drop, and a girl with orange hair run off. Misty...

"What happened?" Dawn looked at me concerned.

"I-I don't know!" I ran off, holding my Flower Heart close to my chest. I will admit, I like Misty. She isn't like other girls who are totally girly and obsessed with make up and all that #$%&. I don't think she feels the same way.

"DAMMIT WHERE ARE YOU MIST!" I yelled.

It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way. Hopeless.

I caught a glimpse of orange hair, sobbing near the town fountain.

"M-misty?" I was hoping it was her.

She looked back at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. She ran off, again. Not thinking, i grabbed her arm, and pulled her into an embrace.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

No reply.

"Why did you run off for?" Maybe she'll answer this time.

"I-I-I thought you were with your girlfriend, D-Dawn..." She sniffled.

I choked on air.

Excuse me? _Me _and Dawn? HELL NO! She's too girly. And she likes Kenny. Wait, Dawn never told her that she liked Kenny?

"That's the worst couple i can imagine!" I spat. "Dawn likes Kenny."

She was still shaking and sobbing. There's a risky move. She'll think I'm a pervert or something, but why not try. Besides, it'll be with the person... I really love.

I lifted her chin to where her and my lips met, and gave her, a kiss.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))**

**(Misty's P.O.V)**

I was shocked. Ash kissed me. I felt my face flare up, but i welcomed his kiss.

"I love you, Misty." He smiled.

Everything in my body stop. He loved me...

"I love you too." I confessed, blushing, but smiling.

We're still hugging, but I didn't mind. It was with, the guy I loved.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you." Ash whispered.

I buried my face into his chest, in which Ash didn't mind at all.

We stopped hugging, but Ash slid his hand into my hand. He gave me his famous smile, that would always cheer me up.

So we walk together, hand in hand, in love...

**_Forever..._**

**__**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**WAHHHHH okay crying again! DX I really need to get myself a boyfriend! *sniffles* JUST KIDDING : D xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
